The invention concerns a beam, and in particular a cross beam for a papermaking machine frame. For instance in paper-making machines or machines for the processing of webs of paper, textiles or plastics, there are numerous rolls, cylinders or the like involved which serve the treatment and/or guidance of the running web and are installed in a machine frame. Any machine of this type comprises tending side frame parts and drive side frame parts. To stiffen the entire machine frame, it is at some points necessary to join the tending side frame parts by means of a cross beam to the drive side frame part.
The length of such a cross beam depends on the web width, which may be in the order of 5-10 meters. Hence, the length of the cross beam in such instance may amount to more than 10 m. Such a cross beam is typically tubular or box-shaped and made of steel. It is known that considerable temperature fluctuations may occur in such a machine during its operation. As a result, each of the cross beams undergoes a change in length, producing undesirable bending moments in the frame parts on the tending and drive sides.
Therefore, the problem underlying the invention is to provide a beam, for instance a cross beam for a machine frame whose length changes minimally at temperature fluctuations.